Wallace Cup and Grand Festival
by Hikari-x-Valerie
Summary: May returns to Ash and co. in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup! But who also decides to show up?
1. Pruning A Passel of Pals!

**Hiya! This is what I think should've happened at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh, when May came back to Ash and co. **

**Note* the first part of it will be exactly what happened because I want the beginning to be the same.**

Ash, Brock, and Dawn with Pikachu and Piplup out of their pokeballs wait at the dock for a boat to arrive for one of Ash's previous companions. May Maple. Although at that time, they also had her little brother Max with them and he isn't coming back with her.

A beautifly comes into view, the boat slightly in sight not well though. The beautifly lands on Ash's head and Ash ponders if he knows the beautifly or not.

"Do I know you?" Ash thinks out loud.

"Ash! Brock!" May yells, waving from the boat docking into the dock. Ash laughs and becomes excited for his friend to arrive. May runs down the boat to where the gang is, and starts walking when is a few feet away.

"Ugh is that your luggage?" Brock asks looking at the paper bags May has in her hands.

"Oh this? These are gifts!" May extends some gifts to Ash and Brock. Them being small pokemon wooden statues.

"What this is for would be helpful" Brock comments looking at the small Ursarig wooden statue.

"And for Dawn and Piplup; So nice to finally meet you!" May extends a box to Dawn. Dawn opens it revealing a piplup necklace. "It's great to see you, Ash has told me a lot about you!"

"How is Johto treating you?" Brock asks putting away the statue.

"I'd say pretty good from my view" May answers. Putting her hands behind her now that all the bags are used up.

"How many ribbons do you have May?" Dawn asks. May reaches for her bag behind her and she brings out an orange case with a blue button that you push on a button to open it.

"Fancy" Ash remarks on the case.

"Reminds me of Drew's" Brock noticed. May blushed putting the case behind her and away. "Speaking of which, made any new rivals?"

"No new rivaIs, but I do have Drew and Harley as rivals, remember?" May tells the gang.

"Who can forget us?"

"H-Harley?" May yells. "I left Drew, Solidad and you in Johto! Why are you here?"

**And that's it for this chapter! I know most of this is like the first episode, but we need the beginning for things to make sense. Please review because they are appreciated! **


	2. Exploring the depth!

**Review replies:**  
**Piplup1212: Happy Holidays to you as well. I know the first chapter was short, but it was necessary to have it short. And I was aiming to have this like the episode from Diamond Pearl at the Wallace Cup, but from there on it goes to the Johto region with May. And You my friend are in my brain! Thank you for your review! **

Hikari-x-Valerie doesn't own Pokemon or any other trademarks.

* * *

"Hun, you left early for some reason, and I got on the boat from Johto to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup" Harley explained.  
"Huh? You left early?" Ash pondered out loud.

"Yeah, I went to Snowpoint city a few days ago," May started. She brought out a pokeball. "I went there with Eevee because there's a rock there covered in ice that makes Evvee evolve," May paused releasing her pokemon. A glaceon came out. "I wanted to go back to Johto with a new pokemon that you can't get there."  
"Hun, that was your Eevee?" Harley asks looking around the pokemon.  
"Why you asking? I just explained it." May answers. "Are you still also in shock because I changed my outfit from Kanto to Johto?

"VERY BECAUSE WE WOULD'VE BEEN MATCHING DOLL-FACE" Harley screams at her. "Well I'm off, talk to you later Hun!" Harley says as he walks away.

"Thank Arceus he's gone," Brock murmurs.  
"May how do you know Harley?" Dawn asks still petting Glaceon.

"Don't go near him, that's all I'll tell you."  
"Arceus! Drew! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" May fell to the ground. "You do this every time we pass between contests, and at pokemon centers before contests."

"Hey Drew nice to see you," Ash greets him since May didn't.  
"Long time no see," Brock greets.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE DREW HAYDEN CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN AUTOGR-"

"Dawn don't!" May pushes Dawn away from Drew.  
"You know I can handle my fangirls myself May" Drew retorts flicking his bangs up.  
"You didn't seem that way in Olivine City" May states.  
"That was a one time thing!" He yells.  
"Do they always do this?" Dawn asks Ash and Brock.  
"Most of the time, yeah." Brock answers.  
"Should we stop them?" Ash asks.

"No, let me han-"

"OK break it up you two" Solidad goes in between May and Drew. May shrieks in shock.

"Arceus Solidad" May swears.

"Sorry, I realize I scared you May." Solidad apologizes. "Hey Ash and Brock."

"Hi Solidad" Ash and Brock say back.

"Solidad Natochmi" Dawn bows " It is a great honour to be in your presence. I realize this may come off as rude so don't be offended but you're a top coordinator why are you here?"

"Just because I'm a top coordinator doesn't mean I can't travel and go to new places. I'm still a trainer as well as a coordinator. And don't forget that when you win a grand festival", Solidad answers.

"Ash's stomach grumbles and ruins the deep moment.

"I see you're the same Ash", Solidad laughs.

"I just so happened to have made reservations at the best restaurant in all of Lake Valor", May states clapping her hands together. May then leads the whole gang to the restaurant.

On the way to the restaurant Brock tried to get with Solidad again and Crogunk came out of its' pokeball before anything even happened.

"I see Max has been replaced," May laughs at the sight of the pokemon

"Do any of you know how the Wallace Cup works?" Dawn asks. " My mom has been in one, but she didn't get passed the appeal stage."

"Who's your mom?" Drew asks cooly, hands in his pockets walking alongside May.

"Johanna Berlitz." Dawn answers.

"You're Johanna's daughter?!" Solidad shrieks stopping in her tracks. Putting her hands over her ears not wanting to hear that name. All the flashbacks started coming back into her head.  
"Solidad what's wrong?!" Drew confronts Solidad shaking her shoulders since Solidad also fell onto her knees. He holds her shoulders a bit longer without saying anything, noticing she's coming back.

"The year Johanna won was the first year I started coordinating. I first went to Sinnoh since my father was going there himself after I got Lapras" Solidad started "I got all 5 ribbons in my first year, got to the grand festival, made it to the semi-finals and I went against Johanna Berlitz. It was her last year because she was pregnant, she found out during her travels. She beat me. I cried after the loss. Johanna Berlitz was announced to be the Top Coordinator the year I started."

Everyone just stared at the strong coordinator who was now weak. On her knees, crying. May has looked up to Solidad for her being so confident. She saw the reason why Solidad became confident and strong.

* * *

**A cliffhanger where Solidad broke down. Can we handle it? How will Dawn handle it? Find out next time.**  
**Reviews are appreciated! Criticism is needed, help me improve as a writer!**  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
